psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Patty
Patty-Sunia rasy Łajka Jakucka. Z zawodu jest medykiem ,czasami pomaga jako policjantka powietrzna ale to rzadkość. Jest córką Ivy i Christopher'a ,oraz siostra Tori Patty jest dość stanowczą suczką. Nie lubi wchodzenia jej na głowę niepotrzebnymi sprawani. Dzieli się swoimi wspomnieniani i sekretami jedynie z prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Mimo iż zna wszystkich z PP nie ufa większości pieskom. Lubi dobrą zabawę i jest tak jakby komikiem w Psim Patrolu. Jest zadziorna mimo to unika niepotrzebnych bujek, choć w obronie własnej i bliskich jest w stanie wziąść udział w walce. Nie jest skromna choć nie chawli się. Może nie jest twardzielką ale to 99 % chłopczyca. Ten 1% bierze się z tego, że ma coś takiego jak uczucia. Nie znosi adoratorów. Nigdy nie miała chłopaka i nie śpieszy się by go mieć. Bardzo dba o Dilarę, która jest dla niej jak młodsza siostra. Skoczy za nią w ogień! Tak samo jak za Billy'm. Często denerwuje ją Roger swoim zachowaniem jednak czasami już nawet nie ma ochoty by mu wpajać by się odczepił. Killen'a tyczy się to samo. Sunia urodziła się w kochającym domu na farmie. Jej rodzice otaczali swoją córkę wielką opieką. Właściciele piesków również dbali o nowego członka rodziny. Patty miała szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Gdy miała ok. 4 lat ma świat przyszła jej siostra Tori. Obydwie sunie świetnie się dogadywały i dorastały w swoim towarzystwie. Pewnego dnia Patty oglądając z jej właścicielką serial, spodobało jej się pomaganie innym. Zainteresowała się medycyną. Pewnego dnia napotkała Ryder'a. Chłopak przygarnął ją na szkolenia. Gdy była gotowa dostać odznake przeprowadziła się do bazy gdzie mieszka do tej pory. Sunia dość dobrze biega. Jest w miare silna, ale nie najsilniejsza. Umie dość ładnie rysować. Patty2.png|Na codzień Oryginalny- Zoe Saldana Polski-^^ThePuppy^^ *Ona, Dilara i Caro to super trio! Są najlepszymi kumpelami. *Jest trochę border collie ,gdyż jej mama była mieszanką kundla i border collie. *Jest pierwszą Łajką Jakucką w Psim Patrolu. *Wręcz ubustwia czekolade! *Dilara jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Jest dla niej jak siostra. *Billy jest dla niej jak brat. *Roger i Killen denerwują ją, jednak bardziej ten pierwszy... 1527842008323.png 1527842048924.png 1527842083095.png 1527842170216.png 1527841889117.png|Z okazji dnia dziecka 2018. Dopiero teraz zzauważyłam ,że zgubiłam "cz" w szczęśliwego ;-; 1527842127647.png 1528729491301.png|Z kuzynką Missy. 1529145333884.png|Taki troche mój inny styl xD Dilara_and_Patty_on_a_Falcon_in_Landmark.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Dilara i Patty na wodnej zjeżdżalni Falcon w Landmarku, która jest pod kątem 90 stopni. Jakie to jest extra! Świetnie się bawię...znaczy bawi się Patty xD Patty_lying_with_mini_Stonehenge.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Patty i miniaturka Stonehenge. Z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji 2018. Aww jakie to śliczne! 1529759009354.png|Z okazji wakacji ❤ Dilara_and_Patty_on_a_beach.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Superowy i cudny rysek ���� Kocham! 1530349605751.png|Ja jako Fenek Pustynny :3 1530559576422.png|Omg jakie cudowne ❤ Kocham to zielone tło :3 Sziękuję Julczydlo za puękny art <3 1532278804327.png|To się dzieje, gdy mam Faze na FNAF'a...;-; sketch-1531902850970.png|Taka arcycudna Patty od Kamy13 ❤-❤ Patty and Dilara with ice cream cake Puppy's b' day special.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Urodziny Patty wraz z Dilarą prezent dla niej z tej okazji <3 Wraz z tortem lodowym<3 Wszytskiego najlepszego! Jeszcze raz ddziękuję z całego serdunia�������� Prze-przepiękny rysuneczek!�� Patty_by_Shiraz.jpg|Narysowane przez Zuma the girl. OMD CUDEŃKO!!! Kocham ������ Patty_and_Dilara_in_real_show.png|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Patty i Dilara w realnym show. Cudowny! LOVCIAM! ���� Patty, Martine i Dilara.jpg|Zrobione przez Martynę Lwicę Gaming. Patty, Martine i Dilara w serialu. Śliczne �� 1534709288195.png|Patty w kociej katastrofie. 1534956659729.png|Jako psyrenka. 1535614910565.png 1535790600869.png Patty.png Patty and Dilara BFF s.PNG Waflowyhalołinnn.png Untitled108.png Patty.jpg|Narysowane przez Shiraz Cudna ja ���������� Patty_in_new_years_eve_outfitf.gif|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Patty w stroju sylwestrowym. Śliczności �� Patty_and_Dilara_in_sun_glasses.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. ARCYCUDO! ���� 1543937465653.png|Czelendź dzień 4 #Reniferki WinterPatty.jpg|Zimowy fanart narysowany przez Shiraz To jest takie cuuuuuuudooooowneee! ���� Dilara and Patty drinking hot chocolate december challenge day 10.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy challenge dzień 10 Gorąca czekolada Cudowne Cudo! Love ������ Untitled15.png|Challange dzień 14 + prezencik dla Chye ����Jeszcze raz wszystkiego naj :3 #OdpoczynekPrzyKominku Dilara_and_Patty_next_by_christmas_tree_christmas_gift.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii Kolejne cudo �������� ChristmasPatty2018.png|Narysowane przez Wilczeqq, z okazji Wigilli 2018 Takie arcysłodkie reniferkopieskek ���� Werix Flurr Shiraz Martine Delgado Dilara and Patty christmas Gift.jpg|Z okazji Wigilii B5A97F1A-5F28-4580-BBD3-4D6995C1099A.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy challenge dzień 25 Boże Narodzenie Dzień 31.jpg|Narysowane przez Shiraz. Śliczne <3 Untitled106.png|Z Billy'm Untitled118.png|To jest jedna z chwil gdy Patty i Billy wyruszają w podróż by odnaleźć jego rodziców. Patty i Billy zostają ponownie zaatakowani przez Rock'a. Mimo iż poprzednim razem udało się suni pokonać wroga tym razem została trafiona w tył głowy z nienacka przez Hattie. Billy jak widać staje w obronie łajko ale czy uda mu się ją uratować i siebie?...(spokojnie, nie umarła xD) Patty_in_Mission_PAW_outfit.GIF|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Awwww jakie cudo!!!!!! �������� Patty_X_Roger_Valentines_day_special_2019.PNG|,,Odwal się Roger" Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Walentynek 2019 Kategoria:Łajka Jakucka Kategoria:Puppyfikacje Kategoria:Puppyfikacja Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Medyk Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Postacie Puppy Kategoria:Policjantka powietrzna.